Two Faces of Naruto Uzumaki
by Cultist Master
Summary: Due to some incident, Naruto awakened the Rinnegan but this Rinnegan is different. Naruto will develop a new persona under the name Naginata Haru. Two personas, switching between the two to cover his newly awakened abilities, what will happen? Strong Naruto, Intelligent Naruto, Deceptive Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Hey guys! I've devided to write this new story but remember I don't own Naruto or any associated characters with it. This is only a fanfiction though. Instead of saying some stuff here, let's get started….**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Change**

Screams and terrors were all he heard. Always disturbing him. Suddenly, he woke up when something is thrown at him.

"Wake up, Naruto!", Iruka shouted.

The nine year old woke up groggily and said, "What is it?"

"We have class and you're sleeping?! Get out if you don't want to listen!", Iruka said angrily.

Naruto stood up, gathered his things and went out of the xlassroom. He looked on towards Iruka and saw the glare that was always given to him by the villagers.

" _So, he's the same, too. Well all are, including the children"._

He went out of the classroom whilst the others started laughing.

'Serves you right, loser!", Kiba shouted whilst his dog Akamaru barked in agreement. He heard those words pierced his very self entirely and he was about to cry but held his back. He was now out in the Academy and quietly walked down the streets. Again, he saw the glare of the villagers pierce at him.

"It's him, the demon, get away from him before he eats you up", a woman said.

"Hey, I thought we should keep quiet", another man said.

"Well, that's the right. Let's just get the hell out of here", the woman replied in return.

Naruto could hear every ounce of whispers and he knew all these were directed towards him. He has nowhere to go and it felt like an eternity before he reached his so called home. He sat down on his bed and upset with himself. He hated everyone including his self. He remembered that black-haired person called Sasuke who's always been cheered by girls. He has been jealous and wished that he was at that kid's place. He was always belittled and no Academy instructor would teach him well. He was always scorn and laughed at. No friends probably except for Shikamaru and Kiba but he cannot call them friends at least.

He stayed in his room throughout the day and wept and wept. He started threw his things and he fell asleep. The next day, the Third Hokage went to his home after he have heard Naruto is not going to the Academy anymore.

"So, that's the reason?". Hiruzen said.

"I don't want anymore. Please, just leave me alone", Naruto said while staring at the floor.

"I hope you make up your mind. I thought you wanted to be Hokage".

"That was…", Naruto stopped.

"That was what?"

"Nothing", Naruto replied. Hiruzen took one last look at Naruto before going out. As the Third closed the door, he thought. _"Hokage, Hokage. If you are the Hokage,why didn't you stop those villagers from glaring at me"_

He may have been an idiotic ninja but if Naruto wanted to, he can be as smart, manipulative, deceptive and a great liar as some ninjas but he hasn't harnessed it well. He doesn't know how to act like one. That night, he decided to go for fresh air and he walked outside. Outside, he then saw the glares again.

" _Why me? Why do they look at me like that? What did I do wrong?"_

Then, a bottle was thrown on his head to which it made the blonde sprawled through the ground.

"Get away here, you demon brat!", a drunk man shouted. "Don't you know who you are? You're nothing but a…", the man trailed off when he was stopped off by some villagers.

"It's the law to never speak about it. If we do, we're going to be executed", a woman stated.

"Psshh, law law. I don't care. Let's go anyways!", he said while spitting on the sprawled child on the ground.

" _Why do they have to treat me like this? What's wrong with me? Do I look like a demon? What law? Why do they call me a demon?"_

With bleeding head due to the broken bottle and some spat on his face, he slowly got up and walked and walked. He knew of the Kyuubi attack in Konoha. It was lectured that the Kyuubi has been killed, the great demon. Suddenly, something came into his mind.

" _ **Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon, Demon"…..**_

Same words all repeated. Then he realized that he was the Kyuubi. He ran into an alley and cried and cried. Crying. He clutched his head then said, "So this is it! I'm the Kyuubi! I destroyed their lives. I'm the reason of the death of the Fourth Hokage! I'm the reason of their suffering that's why they hate me! I'm a demon incarnate, not to be loved. I am nothing, nothing else!", he repeated those very same words all over again.

As he sobbed in a corner, a bully who he remembered heard his cries.

"Oh, so hear is the dead last of the Academy, huh, Naruto", he laughed. "Have you accepted that you're the loser?", he then laughed.

He looked on towards the sobbing blonde and said, "Answer me!", he then kicked the blonde.

"Hmm, so you're not answering. Let me teach ya a lesson", he chuckled. He picked up a piece of metal then he beat the poor blonde. Naruto did not care that he was beaten.

" _I deserve this. I destroyed them"_

Then he felt the metal hit his two eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH", Naruto screamed.

"Oh no!", the bully exclaimed then dropped off his weapon. Before he could ran off, two black hands erupted from the ground and crushed the life out of the bully.

"No! No! No!", he shouted repeatedly. Then he dropped dead.

Naruto felt his eyes bleed but while opening them its blurry. All he could see was red all over due to blood gushing out from his eyes. He saw the bully he had encountered the week earlier lying dead.

"I must… I must…", he said hysterically.

Despite his blurry vision, he managed to run towards the streets, not knowing where to go. It was 10 PM at the night and he hasn't been home yet. As he passed by towards a closed shop, he noticed that his vision is somehow different.

He saw walking figures and their faces are distorted. Some were blurry and they just phased through him. Some looked at him but ignored him. Naruto felt different at the very presence of these figures.

He saw an old man looking towards him and he said, "It seems you can see us.'

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked.

The old man then stood then walked casually near Naruto. The blonde is now starting to see clearly but despite that, the old man's face appears to be blurry.

"A young child such as yourself being beaten up for no mercy", he said.

"You saw it?", asked a startled Naruto.

"Yes, I just happen to pass by".

"So, you killed the child?"

"No, but you killed him", the old man said bluntly.

The color to the blonde's face turned pale.

"Don't worry, he deserves it", the old man assured the blonde. But still, Naruto cried.

The old man then continued. "I've been dead for 20 years already. You were the first one to see all of us walking here".

With that, Naruto widened in fear. "Don't worry, young child. You were saying that you were a demon, right?", the old man chuckled. The blonde then nodded. "You are not child. As you can see, the Kyuubi attacked the village and all of us souls who didn't go to the Pure Land witnessed the sealing of the Kyuubi into you". The old man explained how the Naruto resembles the Fourth Hokage and he also explained that Naruto was probably his son.

Upon hearing the revelation, Naruto did not know what to feel. The old man then stood. "Well then child, I'll be going. If you might ask why didn't I go to the afterlife, it's because I still have the will to live. Commonly, people who died has their souls go to the Pure Land but those who still have the will despite being dead became bound into this land and they get to wander every place wherever they go. See you", he then vanished into thin air.

" _So, I can see ghosts"._

He then saw his reflection towards the glass of the closed shop and he saw that his eyes were already different. It has a ripple pattern that spreads towards his eyeballs. Inside those ripples, it was surrounded by seven black circles. His rippled eyes were now silver in color. His pupil was in the shape of a small star and when he looked on his back, he saw dozens of ghosts staring at him. Unnerved by this, he decided to run back into his home. Upon reaching his home, he closed the door then inspected his eyes. It was really different.

All in one night, knowing the revelation of who he was, either he was the Kyuubi or not, either he was the son of the Fourth Hokage or not, he will find answers in his own way.

* * *

The next day came and Naruto decided to go into the Academy. Ever since he had accidentally killed the bully, he has been cold and distant. He doesn't have any goggles and if he wears one he will look suspicious so he has decided to combed down his bangs directly into his and forced some of his hair to cover it.

He then went to the Academy. As he entered it, he maintained to keep a low profile and not be bothered by anyone. His blonde hair covered his eyes and he sat down besides Shikamaru. As usual, Shikamaru would sleep but this time he was awake.

"Naruto, why is your hair all over your eyes? Comb it back", Shikamaru said. As he was about to touch Naruto's hair, Naruto held his arm then said, "No". He was surprised that the blonde was all acting different and seem to not care about the world. He just shrugged it off then said, "How troublesome". Then he went back into his sleep.

As Iruka arrived, he called out each student's attendance and stopped at the name of Junichi Fuji.

"Junichi Fuji, where is he?". Iruka asked.

"We don't know. Its unusual considering that he was never absent", a random Academy student replied.

"Never mind". Then Iruka noticed Naruto with all his blonde hair covering his eyes. Thinking that this one might be one of his stupid antics, he called, "Naruto, you were absent yesterday then you came back all in that appearance? Fix that up!"

Instead of expecting an answer, he didn't receive any. Now, Iruka wondered why there's something off from Naruto. While the rest of the class laughed, the blonde didn't pay attention.

" _There's something odd about him now"_ , Iruka thought. As he proceeded to start the class, unbeknownst to anyone, the blonde was shivering in fear.

" _What if they find out? What if they find out?",_ Naruto thought repeatedly.

"Is something wrong?", Choji asked from the other side. Naruto didn't reply. Then, someone tapped Naruto on his right shoulder and he fidgeted on his seat. He then saw a person with a distorted face, and he doesn't know the gender of this one. It whispered to him, "Don't worry. The child is an orphan so no one will rule his death. Besides, I've disposed the body so act still and never let anyone know that you can see us". It then disappeared. Upon hearing this, the blonde sighed in relief.

"Naruto, I don't know what's wrong but you seem to be sick or something", Shikamaru said.

"Oi. Stop talking and instead listen here!", Iruka shouted. The rest of the Academy day went through and as the class finished, Naruto avoided everyone in the Academy and he walked alone. He didn't go in the Ichiraku anymore and he was confronted by the Third Hokage of his change in demeanor but he didn't answer. While the Third is a bit suspicious, he didn't question and decided to trust the bpy.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was lying on his bed, staring into the ceiling, he heard something.

"Pssst. Yoohoo!". He then fidgeted and stood up. He then saw the same figure from earlier.

"You said that you disposed the body of Fuji. Where did you put it?", Naruto asked.

"You don't need to know, dearest Naruto", it replied.

"How come do I see you where anyone else can't see you?"

"It's because of your eyes. Your eyes are different and it's the first time that someone is able to see anybody of us. Well, I think you wanted to know every information about yourself", it stated.

Naruto then remembered what he wanted and replied, "Do you know where I can find the information that I need?"

"In the Hokage Tower, in the library and several other places. But first, you need to disguise", it said.

As the blonde was about to do the hand seal for the Transformation Jutsu, the entity said. "No, it's not that!"

"Then what?"

Out of nowhere, the spirit entered Naruto's body and the blonde noticed that something inside him was changing. He saw his spiky hair falling down. They were not spiky anymore and his hair reached up to his nape. It became black in color. His eyes were still the same albeit his face has no whisker marks and we was a complete different person now.

"I'm inside you now, Naruto. I died 300 years ago and I've decided to stay in this world to live on. One of your eyes' abilities is to let the ghost or a spirit enter your body provided that they are bound into this world and not to the Pure Land. You will take on the appearance of the spirit like me, their smell when they were alive and their abilities except you do need to master and discover them. Also, you are nine now. Despite taking on my appearance, you cannot hide your eyes and your real body age. Don't worry though, you'll learn them in time. My name is Naginata Haru and you shall take on that name when in this form", the spirit said.

"Okay, I think I now know where to go", Naruto replied.

"But seeing as I'm fused into you now, I can't go out. I'm going to disappear and be a part of you for eternity". Before Naruto could interrupt, Haru said one final thing. "Naruto, don't worry. I may not know the full capabilities of your eyes but trust me, you should train and never tell anyone of this deepest secret that you have. Go Haru, you now know what to do", he said before he finally disappeared.

"Thank you, Haru. No, I'm Naginata Haru in this form so you did not die but you're still alive in me", Naruto said. He then readied himself and immediately set out for his mission to know the truth himself.

* * *

 **Guys, I hope you find this story interesting. Naruto has awakened a dojutsu due to a murder he had accidentally done. Don't worry. While the updates may not be frequent due to my schedule, I'll still update. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing More

**I'm back with the Two Faces of Naruto Uzumaki update. No more babbling, let's get to the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Seeing More**

Before going to the place where he wanted to know everything, Naruto took precautionary measures in order for his eyes not to be seen. With the little amount of money that he have, he went into a nearby store, still his black bangs were covering his eyes. He had a similar hairstyle to Nagato, hair up to the nape albeit his hair is black.

"Kid, what can I do for you?"

Naruto fidgeted on his position when he heard a woman's voice asking him. He turned on his back and he looked to the woman.

" _She's the one who kicks me out when I tried to buy new clothes here once"._

"Something wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing", he answered. He was also surprised that his voice sounded different. It's a voice almost hitting puberty. Naruto then came into his right state of mind and asked, "Do you have any clothes here, like black or something?"

"Oh, go into that aisle and just choose among the black colors there. They'll look good at you", she replied.

Without saying another word, he immediately rushed to the aisle to where the girl pointed at and he saw an array of black clothes, shorts, pants and among many others. Without caring if he won't get food for several days, he proceeded to gather all black clothes he can. He picked several black hoodies, black pants, black closed shoes and the most notable, a pair of black shades. He immediately went to the counter to which he spent all the money he had. Exiting the shop, he immediately went nearby an alley, threw his clothes and started changing. He then wore shades over his eyes.

"Hmph, I look cool", Naruto muttered. Before anything else, he went home and put all his newly bought clothes then hurriedly went out to go into the Hokage Tower. He crept slowly and slowly. He then saw an Anbu towards a distance. Smirking to himself, he rushed at the back of the Anbu with great speed. Unbeknownst to the Anbu, Naruto was behind him. An instinct went inside the black-haired child then out from his hand, a knife was formed then without hesitation, he stabbed the Anbu at the neck, killing him.

" _My second time killing someone. It feels good"._

He then carefully carried the body away and threw it among some bushes. Entering the Hokage Tower, he was lucky no one's making their rounds except for the Anbu that he has killed. He wandered aimlessly until he came towards a door that read ' _ **Restricted**_ _'_. He entered it and he began to search for details. The first scroll he saw was all about Kekkei Genkai. He threw it away. There were scrolls and one caught his interest. "The Forbidden Scroll", he said. When he opened it, he saw the jutsu that he despised the most, Shadow Clone Jutsu. He then immediately closed it then decided that he would read them later.

He searched on for scrolls, reading several information. He read about the top secret mission of Uchiha Itachi that he killed all his clan in order to spare his younger brother. Then, one he really was surprised was the passaged he read,

" _ **By rule of the Third Hokage under Section 72, the status of the newly born child Uzumaki Naruto shall not be revealed. Anyone caught speaking of the child as the container of the Kyuubi shall be executed".**_

All these years, he trusted the Third Hokage and yet he didn't tell him.

"Now it makes sense. What they say is indeed true", he said.

He then continued to search on and found out that he was indeed the child of the Fourth Hokage and a woman named Uzumaki Kushina. He read each files, their heritage. He learned of the traitorous acts of Orochimaru and some dark secrets of Danzo.

" _By the way, I must hurry before I will be caught here"._

He eyed the Forbidden Scroll, took it then immediately went out of the place. He carefully eyed his surroundings then ran as fast as he can to his home.

He woke up the next day, now returned to his original form, he hid the Forbidden Scroll. He was tired from last night's activities of practicing the Shadow Clone Jutsu and after several tries for almost 3 hours, he became successful.

"I'm late now. Need to get up and enter the Academy". He then hurried himself and dressed in his normal orange suit, and combed out his bangs once again to cover his eyes. He then went into the Academy.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?", the Third Hokage asked.

Everything was in disarray. The Forbidden Scroll is gone and every forbidden information file has been opened.

"To whoever did this must be punished by death", the Third said angrily. He then ordered his subordinates including Ibiki to track down the individual who did it. Not long after he ordered them, a woman entered.

"Lord Hokage, I saw our fellow Anbu dead. He was dumped into the nearby bushes!"

On the outside, the Third has a calm composure but deep inside, he was burning with anger. One of his most loyal Anbu subordinates has been slain with no mercy.

"Investigate every area. Find the perpetrator who had done these things". Immediately, they followed him.

* * *

The blonde sat down in one of the seats. He was listening to the lecture and this caught the sights of one of the students. They've never seen the blonde to listen so attentively in class. Even Sasuke is wondering, too.

"Naruto, just what happened to you that you seem to be interested into Iruka-sensei's class", Shikamaru asked.

He didn't answer and the Nara found this odd. "Hey". He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Oi, you two, instead of talking, listen here!", Iruka shouted. The blonde then replied, "I was listening but my seatmate interrupted me", his tone is of indifference.

"Huh? Since when did you listen?", Iruka asked. The rest were also surprised especially Shikamaru considering he Naruto is not the type to talk to him like that. The blonde was boisterous, loud and noisy but it seemed this one is cold, indifferent and emotionless, not caring about the world.

"Since yesterday", he replied with an emotionless tone.

"Then, who founded Konoha?"

"Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were the ones who found this village after a long battle between the two clans. They signed their treaty. However, at first, Hashirama wanted Madara to be the Hokage but the village disapproved. Tobirama convinced his older brother to affirm by the decisions of the people that's why he became the First Hokage. Madara, seeing this as a betrayal of this friendship, ended his friendship with the Senju. Blinded by power, he challenged Hashirama into a battle that almost lasted for an entire day. In their fights, Madara was defeated and he was killed by his best friend. Time went on, Hashirama married Uzumaki Mito. The Uzumaki Clan were distant relatives of the Senju and through this, the First Hokage married Mito. In order to provide power for her husband, she sealed the Kyuubi into herself, she was the first jinchuuriki. Then, Hashirama gathered all bijuu and distributed them amongst nations for peace and for balance of power. However, those who had the bijuu sealed inside them were maltreated and were looked down as monsters. They were innocent, not demons. And almost all people are just the same. They love maltreating someone else who is the container of the bijuu", he explained.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise with all this. The part where Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama were not mentioned in his lessons. "Just where did you know all these things? I didn't even mention some of them!"

"Reading", Naruto answered coldly then sat back down. The rest of the day, Iruka lectured but wondered why Naruto when did become so smart. It was not in Naruto's attitude to read books and he wondered why his attitude changed. As the class were done, Naruto walked out alone. Unbeknownst to him, Choji and Shikamaru eyed him.

"There's something going on with him", Shikamaru said.

"You're just thinking too much, Shika", Choji answered.

"No, that's not it. The way he's speaking, the way he's acting, it seems he had done something that he pushes us all away".

"Maybe he just wanted to change. Come on Shikamaru, you're just overthinking it. If he doesn't want to talk to us then fine. Let's just leave him alone".

"I hope I'm just overthinking it. How troublesome". He then walked off with his friend.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking aimlessly until he heard someone crying. He turned to his side and saw a 10 year old child. His hair has two colors. The other side was black and the other was white. He was wearing hakama and clothes. Then the child looked at him. His face was not distorted but his eyes were filled with loneliness and the desire to live just for the sake of revenge.

"Your eyes are filled with bitterness, anger, hatred, loneliness, all kinds of negative emotions. From what can I deduce, you've been dead for several years, am I right?", Naruto asked, going near the boy.

"So you see me? It's the first time someone has seen me all through these years", the boy replied.

"Loneliness is really hard to combat after all. This village is a loneliness to me. I wish I wasn't born here", Naruto said.

"I can agree with that. This place was built by my brother alongside that Uchiha. But then it became a failure. My brother's decisions became a failure. Instead of peace, everything just happened with so much war and bloodshed".

"Brother?", the blonde said.

"My name is Senju Itama, one of the brothers of Senju Hashirama. I also have a younger brother named Kawarama. I'm waiting for him here. We just talk and talk to pass the time".

Itama then told the story of the wars between the Senju and the Uchiha and some of the forbidden information in Konoha.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I have no reason to hide anything from you. I still have the desire to live and avenge myself from those Uchihas. I was glad that they even died because they were betrayed by one of their kin Uchiha Itachi. However, I was just angry, angry with everything".

Suddenly, then they heard a voice. "Itama, who are you talking to?"

"Kawarama, you're finally here. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was just listening to some news that someone entered the Hokage Tower and stole one of their prized possessions, especially the Forbidden Scroll. Again and again, there would be an outbreak of war with this. Itama, did you cry again?"

"I just finished now. I'm just angry with the Uchihas, that's all."

"Then who are you?", Kawarama eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Wait Kawarama. He's alive, not ghosts like us?"

"What!", he exclaimed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way. And speaking of the Forbidden Scroll, I stole it".

"So, you were the one who got it. Uzumaki, hmm, distant relatives of the Senju. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto", Itama said.

"Same here", Kawarama said cooly.

They talked and talked all night. While Naruto came home, the two followed him.

"Why eat ramen? It's unhealthy", Kawarama stated.

"No one else would cook for me", the blonde replied. As he was done, he spent all night talking to his ghostly friends, laughing and laughing until he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, no clue at all?", the Third said angrily.

"No. The perpetrator has escaped", Ibiki said.

"I just hope that whoever who got it, he'll never use the techniques to attack Konoha. If he does, I won't hesitate to kill him", was his reply.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto readied himself into the Academy. And he was surprised that his clothes were different now. He can also smell food being cooked. He got up and followed the smell. On the table, he saw a wide variety of food being served. Chicken curry, and various soups. He saw Itama cooking it.

"How come ghosts can touch objects?"

"So, you're awake. Normally, ghosts cannot but as the time you interacted with us, it's strange that we're able to touch objects", he replied.

"Oi Naruto, we changed your clothes. We stole them from the store", Kawarama said in a joking manner.

"Come on, you should eat now. You'll be late in your class".

Naruto smiled at this, as this was the first time someone cooked for him. He ate his breakfast then immediately took a shower, brushed his teeth. After changing his clothes, he saw that his back pack was neatly arranged. The two waved at him then he smiled. He went out of his house then immediately went to the Academy, accompanied by his deceased cousins.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm done. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Anew

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated. I worked this summer that's why I can no longer update my stories. No giddying further. Enjoy another chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Starting Anew**

Covering his eyes using his hair, he put on a stoic mask whereas his deceased distant relatives from the Senju are accompanying him. Ever since the incident that Naruto has accidentally killed someone, he changed. He decided that he no longer wanted to pull pranks to gain attention. Also, he realized that hiding in plain view like never talking to others will make others think that he's nothing but a jerk and that's why they'll underestimate him. As he entered the Academy, he chose the row where no one sits and just sat on, pondering of his new abilities. Luckily, he was the first to arrive and no one else is present.

' _If I can see ghosts, what other abilities my eyes can do?'_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Kawarama spoke, "It's pretty early. Well, true to what they say, the Academy is really boring".

"You've been here for a long time. Don't tell me you just realized it", Naruto spoke.

"Well, Kawarama and I do not usually go here. For once we went here to observe our brothers when they teach but when they died, we already stopped. We already decided to never go here and instead just explore the world around us".

"He's right. Learning a lot of things while you're dead and travelling the world is not a pretty bad idea", Kawarama replied.

"Lots of deaths occurred in the Shinobi Wars. The cycle of hatred just continues. Never ceasing to exist", Itama answered.

"Just this village treats me with hatred because of the Kyuubi sealed within me. From what you've told me, Jinchuuriki are used to be weapons of their respective villages. And Hiruzen is no different from them. I still don't know who my parents are", Naruto said sadly but deep inside he's burning with anger and sadness.

"Wait a minute. Itama, during the you said last night that Naruto was a jinchuuriki. How did you know it?"

"It's really obvious as you can see the glare of the villagers directed towards him. Plus, I believe that an Uzumaki is the only one who can handle the Kyuubi, considering their chakra is special that it is the only chakra in existence that can mix with the Kyuubi's own", he answered.

The door then opened, revealing several students entering. They looked on Naruto, wondering why he was so early, considering he enters late all the time.

"A miracle, Naruto. You're very early today.", a girl said.

The blonde boy just stared at her then ignored her.

' _How rude',_ she thought.

Time flew past then all were complete. Everyone was busy talking to each other whilst Naruto ignored the rest and just sat down.

"I think you should sleep, dear relative", Itama said.

The blonde nodded, slump his head onto his head and started to fall asleep.

A few moments later on, Iruka entered. "Silence all of you!", he shouted as his head grew larger in annoyance. The moment he shouted, all students went quiet. "Alright, I'll call you by your names to determine your attendance".

He started to roll call the names then "Uzumaki Naruto".

No one answered. "That bastard, he's late again".

The girl who talked to Naruto earlier raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, actually he's here". She then pointed to the last row of seats to where no one was sitting except to the blonde and his unseen deceased relatives.

"Naruto!", he shouted. Then, no answer. He threw an eraser on the boy's head, prompting the sleeping boy to wake up.

Naruto then woke up. His vision is blurry.

"How dare that guy! Throwing an eraser on you just to wake up is unjustifiable!", Itama shouted.

"Enough Itama.", Naruto replied groggily.

He slowly lifted his head up and saw Iruka's glare at him.

' _Those eyes again'…_

"If your name is called, answer. Plus, you may be early but that doesn't mean you'll sleep in your class", he scolded.

Naruto didn't answer. Everyone stared at him as to why he's acting strange. Even the teacher is also wondering. "Naruto, is something wrong?"

As he was about to touch the blonde's head, Naruto said in a hiss, "Don't touch me".

Iruka was taken aback by this and replied, "I'm only inquiring if you're alright or not. Don't disrespect me you brat". Then he walked off then just that. He lectured several lessons, how to throw kunai then several hours later, he took the students outside.

"Uchiha Sasuke, perfect. Score 20/20", Iruka stated. The girls screamed at Sasuke's coolness and being the Uchiha he just shrugged it off.

"Everyone can just do that, perfect shuriken throwing", Kawarama said disappointingly.

"Arrogant Uchiha", Itama agreed.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto".

The blonde prepared himself and gathered shuriken. Also, all the shuriken struck the bull's eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto, perfect. Score 20/20", Iruka said.

' _Just what happened to you to be like that'_ , he thought. He shrugged this off and just continued to assess everyone. The classes ended early afternoon and the students went home with their parents. As always, Naruto will be left alone by his peers but unknowingly to others, he has companions but are deceased. During this time around, instead of going home, he decided to explore around town, ignoring the glares of the villagers.

"Naruto, I suggest you live in our house", Itama suggested.

"It's the Senju's property. You can't just let him live there", Kawarama said while scratching the back of his head.

"No need guys, I'm fine in my own apartment", Naruto replied.

The villagers were now looking at him as he was talking to himself. He saw this and shrugged it off. He then lowered the volume of his voice.

"People will perceive me as crazy if I continue to talk you. Afterall, I'm the only one who can see you ghosts", Naruto said.

"Kawarama, why are you objected having Naruto living in our big brothers' houses?"

"It's not that that I'm objecting. I'm just worrying that maybe someone would see him or otherwise the house is full of traps to prevent people from exploring it", Kawarama replied.

"Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and it contains a lot of forbidden jutsus. Hiruzen commonly visits his apartment and what do you think his reaction if he sees it? It may be a scroll but I believe it has a distinct smell that can be used by some summons to trace. It will be a waste if it will be ever hidden like that. Young Naruto here has a potential to harness all these jutsus. He'll be using this to fight the Uchiha", Itama explained. "The house doesn't have traps and no one knows where is it. It's already forgotten and was not destroyed by the Kyuubi."

"Your hate for the Uchiha is sure to be immense", Naruto joined the conversation while walking. He's following his distant relatives into a path filled with trees and with fallen dead leaves on the ground. They soon stopped, seeing a large wooden gate. Naruto opened it then walked inside it. The house was in ancient form, similar in style of ancient shrines. The appearance was completely old, having tons of dead leaves around.

Then Kawarama replied, "Itama hates the Uchiha and I as well. One of Madara's clansmen killed me a long time ago and the Uchiha were filled to the brim with hatred. Look at Sasuke Uchiha, he's filled with revenge, an obsession to kill his brother".

"But what Itachi did is wrong. Killing his own family then sparing off his little brother in the process. Why bother to spare the life of his younger brother. It's better to kill him", Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well, what I'm going to say is top secret. They say that Itachi became obsessed with power that's why he slaughtered his family. Theirs is something much more", Itama said.

They were now inside in one of the houses in the compound then they sat on the floor.

"You must shut your mouth on this, Naruto. This is forbidden, especially if someone knows that you know all of this stuff, you'll be executed. That Danzo is the cause of all of this", Kawarama said.

"The Uchiha were planning a coup d'état in the village. During the night of the Kyuubi attack, various people from the village suspected that the Uchiha controlled the Kyuubi. True enough, one Uchiha controlled the bijuu and that one was Uchiha Madara. That's why, the arrogant clan wanted to prove nothing wrong and tired of being oppressed for generations, and they wanted to take over Konoha", Itama explained.

"Why?', Naruto asked.

"It's because the Uchiha were craving for power. That's why I don't trust them. They kill their own comrades even their own family. The Sharingan is a curse. While it brings immense power, awakening needs intense emotions for its power to manifest. For instance, witnessing the death of a close friend would lead one to awaken it. There was the advance stage of the Sharingan; the Mangekyo Sharingan. In order to awaken it, you need to kill the closest one to you, your best friend or a family member", Itama explained.

The blonde just shook his head in disbelief.

"Now back to the story, this Itachi, brother of Sasuke was told by his father Fugaku to spy on Konoha as an Anbu. In turn, he was also requested by Hiruzen to spy on the Uchiha. So, in short a double spy. Itachi then told the council of the Uchihas' plans then Shisui, the best friend of Itachi and also an Uchiha, loyal to Konoha told the presented his plan to use Kotoamatsukami on his clansmen to stop the revolution. Hiruzen approved of this but Danzo doesn't this. He wanted to protect Konoha in his own way", Itama said.

"Then, what he did next was to steal Shisui's right eye and implant it on his right eye socket. In case you don't know Kotoamatsukami, it is an extremely powerful genjutsu that allows the user to manipulate the victim, but the victim is unaware that they are manipulated. Anyways, after Danzo stole Shisui's eye, Shisui committed suicide and entrusted his left eye into Itachi's. Following this incident, Itachi awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Uchiha suspected Itachi killed Shisui but that was just the tip of the icebeg", Kawarama explained.

"At that night, Danzo approached Itachi. He was given the choice to kill all his clan and sparing his younger brother Sasuke or letting them continue with the coup and having all of the clan members killed. Heavy to his heart, Itachi chose the first option. He is not the only one who killed the rest. There is another one as well", Itama continued.

"Who is it?", Naruto asked with a shocked expression on his face. The two brothers looked at his face with grim expressions then both said,

"Uchiha Obito".

"Wait a moment, you said the one who can control the Kyuubi is Uchiha Madara. Who is this Uchiha Obito?"

"We'll talk that later on. Obito goes on by the name of Uchiha Madara and Itachi believed him to be the deceased one. This Obito was on that night to take advantage of the Uchiha's precarious situation but Itachi saw him then Itachi convinced Obito to not destroy Konoha but just help him kill the rest of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke", Kawarama explained.

"There goes the massacre", Itama continued.

Naruto doesn't know what to do now. He was silent and his heart was beating very fast.

Itama then continued, "As we already said, we are here in this world for more than a century. We've seen the rise and fall of several ages and this world has no chances of changing. You wanted to know who is this Uchiha Obito, isn't it?"

The blonde just nodded his head.

Kawarama then explained, "Obito was once the student of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, your father".

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you realize the connection?", Kawarama asked. "He wouldn't just seal the Kyuubi into someone else's own baby and instead of sacrificing another person's life just for the sake for misery, he chose you because you are his son and he wants you to control the bijuu. Back to the story, Obito was a student of your father together with Rin and Kakashi. Long story short, Obito 'died' in the mission of destroying the Kannabi Bridge and he entrusted his left eye into Kakashi's. Now, here's the fun part. While Obito was crushed, he was rescued by an elderly Madara".

Then, both brothers explained what Madara's plans are and everything up until to the point of creating Akatsuki and they also told Naruto of the name of his mother.

"It…It's a lot to take in. Why are you telling me this?", Naruto asked with tears on his eyes.

"Because you have the Rinnegan. While Madara activated his Rinnegan with artificial means, you have activated yours naturally. You are the savior of this world. While your previous actions may be immoral, there are times you need to do immoral actions just for the sake of your well-being", Itama explained.

Naruto then looked down on his both of his hands, "I still don't know what are the powers of my eyes"

"You can see ghosts, Naruto. Maybe you can create one", Kawarama said excitedly. "Plus, we may be ghosts but we are now able to touch objects thanks to you".

"Are you stupid? Naruto can't create ghosts. One becomes a ghost once when they die. Unless Naruto is some sort of God who can create ghosts from nothing", Itama just sighed.

"Who knows?", Kawarama said with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's see it then", Naruto said. The blonde then closed his eyes and out of his hands a semi-translucent white substance went out of his right hand.

"Did it work?", Naruto said.

Both brothers just looked in shock. They pointed towards Naruto's right side then the b londe looked at it then he was also shocked. There was a long oblong shaped floating entity with a wide mouth formed into a grin and in place of eyes were just orbs of black, smiling and laughing. Then, it has oblong arms but no legs.

Then, Naruto jumped. "I can create ghosts, I can create ghosts!". Then, he ordered the ghost.

"Bring all my belongings here, my clothes and the Forbidden Scroll".

The ghost just laughed with a shriek then it flew outside.

"Naruto, your eyes are something else".

Then, the three of them just laughed.

* * *

 **Guys, done with the third chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**I was late updating this fanfiction lately. One note to the readers. I'll be putting in some powers that Naruto has with references to other anime like One Piece, One Punch Man or Fairy Tail. Naruto won't be overpowered like Saitama or what so no need to worry about that. Just read if you want to know more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Training**

"So this is it!", Naruto said with a smirk. He stood on top of a nearby roof and just wanted to practice his new techniques on some random Konoha shinobi.

"Negative Ghost", Naruto exclaimed.

A white ghost with a round head, red cartoonish lips and black orbs instead of heads with arms and legs with no fingers went out of Naruto's palm. It passed through the targeted ninja that Naruto wanted to test on. Then the ninja dropped to his knees.

"I don't deserve to live. I want to be reborn as a piece of paper".

His fellow ninjas asked, "What's wrong?"

"I want to die". Then the unsuspected ninja stood up, "Why did I say that?"

While the onlookers laughed with this, Naruto stood up and thought.

' _A slightly useful technique. Just good for a distraction'._

"Negative Ghost". Several laughing ghosts flew out of Naruto's palm and passed by random civilians.

"Born as a rich person makes me so miserable. I want to be poor".

"Forgive me if I was born".

"I'm so useless this week. No wonder I fail every single time I try".

"If I'm going to be reborn, I want to be a worm. I only deserve to be eaten by birds".

Naruto was only laughing and laughing. When the civilians came back to their senses, they were angry at being laughed on by several passersby and by several onlookers. Chuckling to himself, Naruto went to the Academy.

"Naruto, you're late", Iruka shouted.

He didn't pay attention to the instructor and just sat down on the last row with no people, which means he was the only person sitting.

As break time came, he was pissed off by Sasuke's attitude of indifference and thirst for vengeance.

' _Uchihas are always thinking so mighty of themselves that what they want is merely power to satisfy off their own hatred for mankind'._

"Negative Ghost", he muttered under his breath.

A ghost then went out of Naruto's palm then passed through Sasuke's body. All of a sudden, everyone was shocked as they saw Sasuke dropped down to his knees on the floor and said,

"This world is always filled with hatred. No wonder I can't even defeat him. I'm so weak. I deserve to die. I'm so sorry that I lived".

The whole class was silent upon the ordeal then they erupted in laughter. Sasuke was taken aback by this then he blushed furiously on his face.

"I've never seen Sasuke like that before. Have you learned the error of your ways?", said Kiba. Then he laughed.

"What a drag", Shikamaru muttered before sleeping off as usual. He glanced off a glance at the blonde whose face is just a mask of indifference but unbeknownst to him, the blonde was laughing inwardly. He had a lot of suspicions regarding Naruto's change in behavior but this time he'll just let it slide.

* * *

"Oh man, that was hilarious!", Kawarama said while laughing pounding the floor in his fit of laughter.

"You did a great job pulling off a prank like that! And you brought hell upon Konoha by unleashing that '"disastrous" prank.", Itama said in breaths after an almost half an hour of laughing and laughing.

"I just hate that arrogant look on his face. Good he'll have a taste of other's stubbornness", Naruto replied.

"So, Naruto, have you got any discoveries on this mysterious eyes of yours?", Itama asked.

"Not yet, so far, I only have this one jutsu called Negative Ghost. When these ghosts pass into the body of a person, they become negative in nature. But it will only last for a few seconds then they'll be back to normal. They'll remember what they've said but they can't figure out why did they do such embarrassing thing", Naruto replied while crossing his arms over his head then lied down on the floor.

"Hiruzen has been suspicious of your behavior recently", Kawarama said.

"He came to my apartment earlier then asked me if I'm alright or what. After I accidentally killed that bully, things were never the same. Plus, all at a time I discovered who I am or what I am. If I am the so-called savior of this world, then there is a reason I can see ghosts like you".

"Hmmm", Kawarama pondered then continued. "Speaking of ghosts, I've seen you talk to a few recently".

"Not only that, he has also talked to some anger filled Uchihas. Even in death they were not remorseful at all".

"Itama, just never mind that. Their problem is theirs, not ours", Naruto said in a lazy manner.

"But Naruto, are you not that bothered that you are the only one that sees us and not the others?", Kawarama said with a worry.

The blonde then sat after several minutes of lying down on the floor then said, "Of course I am. Being different has its own sets of drawbacks. I was really bothered by these types of feelings as I'm the only one who could see you. Besides, these eyes of mine, they're weird. What powers or abilities, they are weird".

"Or to add more peculiar and eccentric. All the words to put are in your eyes Naruto. Not to mention otherworldly", Kawarama said.

"Kawarama, Itama, I'm going outside. I'll be back in several minutes"

He went out of the old Senju compound. Bored out of his mind, he tried the tree walking exercise, climbing trees without using hands. As he did it, he fell on the ground.

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

He then tried and tried out of several attempts and at the 36th attempt, he fell down. But instead, he screamed.

"What was that?"

Kawarama and Itama then went out of the house and had their jaws dropped at seeing Naruto floating.

"This is too good to be true! I'm flying! I'm flying!", Naruto said happily while flying in circles.

"Oi, don't scream like that. You made us nearly panic.", Itama shouted angrily.

"Sorry, sorry", Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"But how?", was the answer of the two ghostly brothers below.

"I don't know. I was climbing off trees to further improve my chakra control. Then after several tries, I fell off then I was surprised that I can float. See, this proves at just how awesome I am!", he exclaimed.

"You're just full of surprises, Naruto", Itama said while smiling.

"I'll be going outside of Konoha fools. Catch you later!"

Before the Senju brothers could stop the blonde, he already sped off leaving the two with a twitch on their heads

* * *

"Fly, fly Naruto,

You are the coolest thing ever"

Naruto sang while outside Konoha. He doesn't know where to go but just kept on going and going. Then he came upon a ruined dojo then entered it. While floating, he saw dusted books and scrolls. In the corner, he saw an ancient scroll. Intrigued by it, he opened it.

" _ **An ancient technique to increase the awareness of the state of being. If you truly want to be strong, you have made the right choice by opening this forbidden scroll. The mind, body and soul must work in tandem to awaken inner strength and fortitude. To increase strength, only these exercises can make you stronger than the rest. After you wake up at dawn, all you need to do are the following. Do a hundred of a push up, a hundred of a sit-up, a hundred of a squat and a ten kilometer run every single day of your life. While it may sound easy and as a joke, this is no easy feat. Additional information included is to never stop while doing each set even just a second of a rest. Doing so will terminate all the hard work you have put in and must repeat all the way from the beginning. Then, by doing the exercise, one must be fully naked despite how hot or cold it is. Though being naked is optional but never in certain instances you use a blanket or a fan. One additional piece of advice is to eat a wholesome grain of oats, vegetables, fruits, lean meat and soil. Yes, you've heard that right, the last word is soil. The world is rich with soil. Worms eat soil and also you must do. Bacteria in the soil lengthens one's lifespan and it may be disgusting but trust me, it is a catalyst for a long and healthy life".**_

Naruto facepalmed at reading this particular scroll. "Are you serious", he muttered

He then flew carrying the scroll with him and it was already late at night when he tried doing the exercise.

He did the set of 100 push ups, 100 sit ups and 100 squats then ran for 10 km. He then dropped down on the ground exhausted and he was aching all over.

"I can't walk. This is too much", he muttered. Then he tried standing up then flew going back to the Senju compound. He was now home and before the two ghastly Senju could ask him a question of why he looked so beat up he fell to the ground asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter. The keypads on the keyboard is really hard to press up as it my fingertips are on fire of too much. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Results

**Back with Two Faces of Naruto Uzumaki update. Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Results**

"Three more kilometers", Naruto muttered. He ran and ran around Konoha village and the nearby onlookers watched him. It has been two months of this training of his and on the first try, he was so beat up that he can't barely stand after doing 100 hundred push-ups, 100 squats, 100 sit-ups and a 10 kilometer run every single day of his life. Now, he can do this at ease. His daily routine during the day was to wake up at 3 AM in the morning after sleeping early at 10 PM. Do those exercises he read in a scroll then he supplemented this training by practicing his Negative Ghost and he learned a few jutsus into his arsenal, courtesy of his Rinnegan. He had the Exploding Ghosts, which when fired into his enemy the ghosts explode. Next, he went out of Konoha secretly every night to fight some bandits after his tiresome Academy classes. Using his Rinnegan, he ripped out portions of the souls of these bandits after killing them. These portions of the soul come in white orbs then he used these souls to put life into a secret hideout that Itama and Kawarama chose. He put a single soul into every single tree in the forest in his hideout. These trees learned to talk and think on their own. Naruto called his hideout the Seducing Woods. These trees are sapient, can talk and think on their own and incredibly fearful of Naruto because of his powerful soul. In his Naginata Haru persona, he had several clients that require his assistance and the clients first thought that he needs a lot of money to dispatch of several bandits but when they knew that Haru only needed a portion of their soul and no harm was induced, only a drainage of energy for a single day because a portion of soul is ripped off from their bodies, they approved. Also they underestimated him because he was a kid but he managed to convince his clients that he was an adult to which they unbelievably bought.

Several people then came to him in various services like cleaning off their surroundings in exchange for a portion of their soul and more people come to him because he had services of love advices, healing and fortune telling all in exchange a portion of the client's soul. He had a rendezvous point as to where he will meet the clients but he'll never bring them to his hideout. In those two months of fighting the bandits plus his simple yet excessive training, he grew stronger and discovered a unique jutsu of Haru that included the ability to manipulate blue flames but not that really strong. There are downsides in his abilities. He discovered that he cannot use Haru's ability in his Naruto persona and vice versa. The only exception is his Rinnegan usage. He can use his Rinnegan abilities on both forms but he cannot use the jutsus he has learned on either body. For instance, he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu when Itama taught it to him. But when he switched on his Naginata Haru persona, he cannot use. And he needs to train again in order to use it.

Naruto, in Haru's persona is now traveling the outskirts of the Land of Water in search of potential members in his organization.

 _Flashback:_

" _What I wanted is to kill Uchiha Obito. He killed my parents, caused my miserable life", Naruto said while drinking his tea._

" _Then how can you achieve that?", Kawarama and Itama both asked._

 _Naruto then smiled. "It's by offering my services to several people at first then when they hear of my exploits and my strength, they'll come to me more and more. Then when several people have heard of me particularly ninjas, I want them to join my organization to achieve world peace and not use bijuu as weapons. Bijuu should be treated with respect and dignity"._

" _You're really different, Naruto. You sure are noble with your intentions", Kawarama said._

" _No, I'm not. I killed two people at a young age and I killed an Anbu for the sake of power. I won't do it again. That will be the last time. Now, I should kill people in the name of justice. People with no chances of changing their evil ways will be killed mercilessly. I can forgive Obito if he changes his ways"_

He remembered his conversation with his deceased relatives and those two do not accompany him because he can handle himself. He then saw a blurred ghost in the corner shrieking and crying.

"What happened here?", Haru asked.

The ghost look surprised. "You can see me?"

"I will not be talking to you if I cannot see you, you know".

"You should not proceed further in that direction, young child. The Fourth Mizukage slaughters everyone who comes into his way", the male ghost warned.

Haru's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "I want to see if I can have powerful ninjas in my stead. I want to create an organization to trample evil men and promote world peace with bijuu being seen as equals to humans and not some demons to be feared".

"You…", the ghost muttered. "Your dream is so ambitious young one. You do not know what you're doing".

"You've been dead for several years", Haru answered.

"To be exact more than a millennium. I have seen the rise and fall of several ages and I'm tired of being bound in this world anymore. All I want is to be peaceful but I can't unless I see things change", the ghost replied. "I see my younger brother in you young one".

"Alright then. For sure mistakes of the past can't be reversed. What's done is done and there is no next time. However, whatever sins you had is already forgiven".

"And how can you be so sure, child?", the ghost asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that your sin has already been forgiven by your loved ones", Haru replied.

"Interesting. You know, for many years you're the first one to have seen me. Despite your sayings that I have been forgiven, I felt I don't deserve to be forgiven. I have committed lots of sins. I brought shame to our family, my younger brother, my father. My body has been destroyed already but my chakra and my will has been reincarnated to various individuals in history. My hatred they also inherited. I searched for the soul of my younger brother but I cannot him".

"Mr. Ghost, though I want to talk to you more, I need to go. I need to search for ninjas for my organization", Haru then walked cheerily.

The ghost just nodded with a tear on his eye once again.

'Asura, your will and your chakra has been reincarnated into various individuals in history. But why can't I find your soul?'

* * *

"Lots of weird ghosts lately", Haru muttered.

He then saw a gruesome sight. A male ninja with a Kiri symbol slaughtering his fellow Kiri ninja. He heard the Kiri ninja say that is necessary to keep information by slaughtering his fellow comrades then he saw a male Konoha ninja.

'Morino Ibiki', Haru thought. 'I don't know what they're doing here but I bet that Kiri ninja is interesting. I want him be a member of my future organization'.

He then created a distraction by unleashing blue flames to Ibiki. He then jumped going to Kisame's side.

"A kid…", Kisame muttered.

"That attack, is that yours?", Ibiki asked.

"Yes"

"You don't know what you're at. That guy behind your back is dangerous. You don't know what you're up to".

"Ibiki, Konoha's top Anbu interrogator. I have heard a lot about you".

"Hmph, the kid's here is pretty interesting", Kisame interrupted.

"Both veterans with a lot of experiences in terms of murdering their opponents, I have no match for the both of you. I'm just a newbie when it comes to the art of murder. I have a moral code of murdering people who I label monsters, those who don't have chances of changing like those bandits I murdered. So far, I haven't murdered ninjas and I only want to murder one if really necessary. I did not come here to fight. We can just have negotiations on both parties to return on both villages unharmed and unscathed instead of killing for the sake of fun".

"You talk like an adult, kid. But it's none of your business to dwell on these matters unless you want to be killed", Kisame then pointed a tanto to Haru's neck.

"Truth to be told, I don't have business with the both of you. But I'm tired of seeing the both of you fight for such a useless mission. Killing your comrades is to keep information is the worst thing so far. And it's unjustifiable. Ibiki, I don't know what your mission is and I don't like to see people killed for the dark ambitions of their respective villages. I recommend you just go home and tell your kage that you failed in your mission. Protecting your life and your comrades' lives are more important than the mission itself. You fight for something that holds no significance in your life in return, only significant to your village. First Shinobi World War, Second Shinobi World War and the Third Shinobi World War; all those wars happened because of the selfishness of human nature, to widen territories and gain more profits. What happened next? Lives are lost. People don't die of old age, they die early. I am different from most people. You aren't tormented because you can't see them. I can see them. Never mind about this 'them' that I mean. What am I inferring is for you to just go home and tell the Hokage what you've seen here. Despite not admitting it, I can see in your eyes that you are disturbed by this incident", Haru explained.

Ibiki and Kisame were surprised by the words that came out of Haru's mouth. Ibiki brought forth a sigh then replied, "You sure are mature for your age. I will be back in Konoha and you have my word that I failed in this mission. But first I wanted to know your name".

"I won't give you my name. I want to be a secret persona. If you want to know more about me, I accept services like cleaning your house or fortune telling".

"Never mind kid. I'm going now".

With that, Ibiki disappeared. Haru and Kisame were the ones left behind. Kisame then withdrew his tanto on Haru's neck.

"What do you want?"

"Your leader Fuguki is selling intel of Kiri in other respective villages. And I brought him here with me".

Kisame's widened in surprise and before he could answer, Haru conjured an orb that is colored black with a mixture of several bright colors of green, pink, dark purple, blue, and red but all were darkened because of the black color. Then it enlarged then a tied Fuguki was dropped out from the orb.

"He's very hard to fight. So, what I did was shoot a tranquilized dart on him then tied him up then stored him in my own space".

Fuguki's eyes are wide in fear and he begged, "Don't listen to him. He's telling a lie!"

"You're the one who's lying. If you're not lying then you should not be afraid of me", Kisame said smirking. Without a second thought, he stabbed Fuguki then took out Samehada. He then lifted Samehada then pointed it to Haru once again.

"I don't know what you're up to. You're telling me this information and for sure there is an exchange".

"Yes there is. Before that, I'm going to tell you something. It's not a safe to talk here. I know of a place where we can talk safely. Enter here".

Haru then conjured a large orb, he entered it then motioned for Kisame to follow. The Kiri ninja reluctantly accepted. As the both of them are finally inside the orb, the orb completely disappeared from view".

* * *

 **I'm done with the chapter guys. Hope you like it. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tamashi

**I'm back guys. I wish I have my own laptop to type these fanfiction stories. I cannot update frequently due to this reason. Anyways, here's the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tamashi**

"He was collaborating with the enemy. From this moment on, you are the master of the great blade, Samehada. And my subordinate as well".

"That is until you eliminate me, too, Lord Fourth Mizukage", Kisame answered.

Kisame was now in a dark place with Fuguki's corpse and the area was covered in fog. He then continued, "I knew the feeling of murdering a fellow comrade, even though I'm a Hidden Mist ninja myself. So what am I? Am I an enemy or an ally?". The shark man then looked into his hands.

"What is my purpose? Where do I stand in this world? There is one thing that clear to me… I am trapped in a false existence".

As soon as Kisame finished saying those words, a mysterious man appeared behind Yagura.

"Then I shall release you from the pain of those falsehoods. I will create a place where you belong. You have toiled up to dispose of your comrades up until now. From now on, work with me as my comrade".

"You seem to have trust in me. But I still don't know who you are", Kisame replied with suspicion on his face.

Then, the mysterious man's eyes opened to reveal a Sharingan. Kisamne then snickered. "I see… The one I thought was the Fourth Mizukage was actually you. To think the Fourth was actualy manipulated by the Sharingan. Just who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Madara".

"He is supposed to be dead. I don't believe you. Show yourself".

"Fine". The man then showed himself in front of Kisame then took off his mask.

"I'm in", Kisame replied.

 _Flashback…_

" _You want me to be a spy on your behalf", Kisame said. He and Haru were inside the Seducing Woods. The trees were dancing, singing and talking on their own. Inside it there was a huge castle where Kisame and Haru is talking._

" _That's what I want. This is a photograph of Uchiha Obito, and he is now posing as Uchiha Madara. What he wanted is to collect all the bijuu then seal them in the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He will use them to conquer the world. From what I heard, it's the Infinite Tsukuyomi. So far, my friends don't know the true purpose of this goal, and the only information I have is for Obito to make this Nagato revive Madara using the Madara's Rinnegan to ensure that he will be the juubi's jinchuuriki and cast this ultimate genjutsu that will enslave the whole world in dreams", Haru explained. "I want to fight this goal of Uchiha Madara's and his dream will bring people into more despair and madness. This is unjustifiable"._

" _You're playing hero kid", Kisame replied. "And this place of yours, all of the objects are alive, sapient and sentient". He then pointed towards a talking cup and a talking carpet._

" _I know you're weirded out by this but if I tell you that I can see ghosts, will you believe me?"_

" _Nobody can see ghosts unless they have a special Kekkei Genkai to do so", Kisame answered with disbelief._

" _I saw you killed your comrades. One girl there, I believe her name was Miru, she was weeping and telling herself what a terrible life she had. Yes, souls do go to the Pure Land and I'm lucky that they went there. If they became earth bound, they'll bother me non-stop. This ability is both a gift and a curse at the same time. Lots of ghosts were talking to me on a daily basis. While I get to meet my distant relatives, I can't avoid the earthbound ones. Some are even weird that they went insane and they just blabber their mouths nonstop that I can't even sleep at night. That's why I do this and that and also train. My true purpose is to kill this Uchiha Obito. He robbed my childhood happiness and my parents. I believe he can still change but it is unlikely. That's why help me, to bring peace into this world and put these poor souls into rest. I want to be strong", Haru then bowed his head._

" _This is ridiculous. But you're lucky as you convinced me with your ideals, kid. I'm in. I'll be a spy on this Akatsuki and tell everything to you, what are their plans and their motives", Kisame just laughed._

 _Haru then wept anime tears then hugged Kisame, "Thank you, thank you so much, old man"._

" _Don't call me old man, you mutt". He then smacked Haru on his head, causing Haru's sunglasses to fall off revealing rippled eyes with seven circles on each eye._

" _You…The rippled pattern, the Rinnegan", Kisame gasped._

 _Haru realizing this just laughed, "Well, yeah sort of. By the way, I know that I can trust you so I'm going to tell you this. My name is Naginata Haru in this form. I have another persona. I really live in Konoha and my name there is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. Don't worry, no one in Konoha knows of this even the Third Hokage"._

" _Two faces. I like it", Kisame smiled revealing his spiky teeth._

" _Remember just call me Haru while I'm in this form. Some ghost merged with me, giving me his form but I cannot hide my eyes and my real body age. I can only use Haru's exclusive abilities in this form and I cannot use any jutsus from my Naruto form. The only exception is my Rinnegan. I made a principle that I should not absorb any more souls because they completely disappear, fused into me for eternity. That's why I'm fine with this form. Another advantage is my smell changes and my chakra signature"._

" _Do you have any names with this organization of yours?"_

" _That would be Tamashi. That will be the name of our group.", Haru replied._

" _It sounds pretty lame", a voice was heard and it belonged to Itama._

" _Itama, Kawarama, guys. We have a new member, Kisame. Kisame, say hello to them"._

 _The ghosts face palmed. "He can't see us, you know", Kawarama's eye twitched._

" _There's no one there. Oh, I see, ghosts then. Or maybe just your imaginary friends", Kisame laughed._

 _Haru bit his cheek then shouted in a comedic manner, "I'm telling the truth. I can really see ghosts."_

" _Just joking, I believe you"._

" _Kisame, by the way, Itama and Kawarama are the deceased brothers of Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama"._

 _The shark man's eyes widened with surprise._

" _They died when Hashirama and Tobirama were still children", Haru explained._

" _I see. Now, I'm off. I need to accomplish this spying mission of your organization. How many members does Tamashi have?"_

" _You're the first member, Kisame"._

 _Kisame had a sweat drop with this._

" _Now that you are a fully-fledged member of Tamashi, I need a portion of your soul. Members need to pay their leader a portion of their soul every three months. For first time members, a portion of your soul and 30% of your chakra", Haru explained._

 _Before Kisame would contradict with this, Haru continued. "Your lifespan won't deteriorate every time I take a portion of your soul. Souls are immortal unless they fuse into a specific individual to which they will permanently disappear. For additional information, I have several clients that come to me for fortune telling, love advice, cleaning, or dispatching bandits. I don't demand payment from any of them. Only a portion of their soul and there are no complications. Only a side effect of feeling something was wrong but those clients of mine will be alright after a day. I put those portions in these objects to make them alive. And I will be frank with you. I need your soul and chakra because I want to discover more of my Rinnegan, as to what powers do I have. Maybe I can copy your abilities and form without risking the true form of my eyes that's why I need it. Consider it as a membership fee"._

" _You're too honest brat. There should be no downsides on this or else I'll kill you", the shark man said._

" _Actually, you have compensation as I take a portion of your soul and this is only available for members. The Soul Separation Jutsu, that's the jutsu I use to take a portion of my clients' soul to be put on objects to make those objects alive. The jutsu I'm going to use on you is Soul Separation: Enhancement. While I separate a portion of your soul from your body, you'll feel weakened but you'll gain an extraordinary ability. The 30% of the chakra is not yet included in the package. After I separate your soul, I will then drain 30% of your chakra then put it inside my body plus your soul, too, to test my theory if I can copy a person's full appearance including their abilities without revealing my eyes and real body age", the black haired man explained._

 _Kisame intrigued by this notion just agreed. Haru then put his hand on Kisame's chest then the shark man felt a portion of his very own self was torn from him. Then Haru extracted Kisame's chakra then put inside his own body, along with Kisame's soul that is in the shape of a white orb. Kisame felt drained but still managed to stand up._

" _Naruto, try it", Kawarama spoke after being silent for several minutes._

 _Haru closed his eyes then felt he's warping into Kisame's very own form._

" _I did it, I did it!", Haru in Kisame's form exclaimed._

" _Now, your Rinnegan is hidden", Kisame interjected._

" _Negative Ghost", Haru said. But no ghost came out of his palm._

" _It seems you cannot use your Rinnegan, eh, Haru", the shark man said._

" _It's alright. So it means while I'm copying other people's forms, I can't use my Rinnegan but I can only use the jutsus the individual I copied to. Plus, my jutsus would be weaker than the original's and I consume a lot of chakra while using my copied forms", the black haired man said out loud. "A bit useless but at least for infiltration purposes"._

 _Suddenly, Kisame felt two presences and spoke._

" _Somebody's here"_

 _Kisame was surprised that Haru burst into laughing and explained._

" _What you sensed is Itama and Kawarama. You sensed them"._

 _Kisame felt his forehead vibrating and he saw two people younger than Haru, one with hair with both white and black and the other one brown._

" _I see. The both of you must be Kawarama and Itama"._

" _Finally, another live person can see us now, asides from Naruto", Kawarama laughed._

" _Pleased to meet you, Kisame-san", Itama said._

" _Kisame, only members of Tamashi can acquire this special service. And at the end of every three months of taking a portion of your soul, you'll grow stronger and stronger and perhaps there might be hidden abilities that you have that will awaken in time"._

" _Hmph, no worries. I'm off and before that, how can I tell you information regarding Akatsuki without the risk of me getting caught?"_

" _You have your soul inside Naruto's. So you can communicate to him telepathically", Itama interrupted._

 _Kisame grinned and disappeared._

Kisame remembered his conversation and he was smirking inwardly to himself.

'Uchiha Obito, afterall. This would be pretty interesting'.

He then walked behind Obito going to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm now done with my 6** **th** **chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**

 **P.S. Guys, remember. Haru and Naruto are one and the same. Maybe you'll be confused.**


	7. Chapter 7: More, More

**I would like to clarify a lot of things. Some commented that I should update fast and I'll be truthful here. I don't have a laptop and I don't have money to buy one. I'm just using a computer in a Cybercafe shop to which I pay per hour. Plus, I can't even buy a phone. Again, here is the fanfiction story you're waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: More, More**

"One thousand one, one thousand two", Naruto said panting as he added more counts into his push ups. Instead of a hundred push ups, he made it into two thousand. He wanted to be stronger and now he's using Shadow Clones for this. Each Shadow Clone would do the aforementioned exercies that Naruto read in a scroll and when he dispelled each and every single one of the, he would feel the pain and immense tiredness. Also, his mind is overloaded so much that he continuously vomits blood on daily basis but pays no heed on this. Even Itama and Kawarama tells him to stop but they can't do anything to stop him from training.

The blonde would run around the village and by this time, he caught the attention of none but the Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Might Guy. At first, while the green beast would run around Konoha on his morning laps, he couldn't help but admire the tenacity of the blonde and for a while decided to observe. Finally, seeing that the blonde increased his morning laps of 100 kilometers of running around the village, Guy used his immense speed to catch up with Naruto.

The blonde is now running and he noticed that someone is right beside him running.

"Your flames of youth are burning brightly young child, I applaud you for that",Guy then give a thumbs up while running with his teeth sparkling.

"It is an honor for me to have caught the attention of Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy", Naruto answered back while running.

"So you have heard of me. My famous name knows no bounds", Guy then laughed.

"And Eternal Rival of Hatake Kakashi", Naruto continued.

"You know a lot of things. Your flames of youth burns so much that I couldn't waste that potential in you. Now, to intensify your training, let's race and whoever gets to finish 500 laps around the village will be their treat to buy something".

"I'm on!", Naruto shouted grinning.

Then, while running, both immediately dashed off at their top speeds.

 _Several Minutes Later…_

"Now, I won", Guy said with no tiredness on his physical being. Naruto was on the ground exhausted and lying down.

"You managed to amaze me, young child. For you to run 200 laps around the village like that is an amazing feat for a young child like you". Guy's teeth then sparkled with a ping sound on it.

"Lucky for you Green Beast, I have lots of money", Naruto then slowly got up then just sat on the ground panting heavily before standing up fully.

They were now slowly walking and Guy was continuing talking.

"Now, what do you say I help you with your training", Guy suggested while putting an arm around the blonde's staggering form.

"I would appreciate it that much however I'm afraid to accept it". He then pulled out of Guy's arm then pointed at him.

"From now on, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, I will beat you with each of your morning laps and my treat will be an all out sake drinking. Whoever gets drunk will do as what the other says!", he shouted with much conviction in his voice.

The Green Beast stood still then grinned, "While you're too young to drink, I accept the offer. From now on, Kakashi won't only be my Eternal Rival but you!".

"I'm going to win the sake match", Naruto then dashed off.

"I won't let you win, young child! Witness the power of youth!". Guy then also dashed off. They ran and ran until they reached a restaurant.

"Looks like I won, Might Guy. Now, its 1-1", Naruto said smirking.

"And by this sake match of yours, I will be the one to win. Good luck".

The people in the restaurant were surprised to what they saw. Some threw glares in Naruto's direction but the blonde just ignored this. Instead, the blonde then came into the counter and threw in a several ryou on the table.

"Give us several barrels of liquor and that would be the strongest!".

"But still you're…", the bartender stammered.

"Enough with that. Whatever happens to me is not your responsibility and you should not worry anything about it. Now, give me several barrels of liquor!"

The bartender did as what he was told then a few moments later, Guy and Naruto were now on the table staring at each other.

Now, each and every customers were now staring on the two each wondering to themselves, a child and a grown-up having a drinking contest with each other.

"ONE!", the blonde shouted while holding up a barrel of liquor.

"TWO!", Guy was the turn to shout then held up his own.

"THREE!", both shouted then proceeded to drink the whole barrel contents. The onlookers were watching down in awe especially at Naruto's direction because they find the idea insane that a kid was challenging a grown up into a drinking match. A few minutes passed by, the battle grew intense, as each barrel in the restaurant was continuously consumed. After the 12th barrel, Guy fell off immensely drunk, while Naruto was still drinking.

The blonde stood out, put his feet on the table then shouted, "YEEEEEEEEEES. It's a 1-2".

Guy's face was red all over and Naruto wasn't even drunk yet.

"As a trophy of my victory over you, I shall take all of your money!". He then stole off the drunk man's wallet then headed out while the onloookers stood dumbfoundedly then they erupted into cheers.

"Lucky me I don't get drunk", Naruto said smirking on the little victory he had. He remembered back in the Senju compound that he was bored and desiring to explore the house, he accidentally found a wine set, untouched for more than a century. Curious to what the taste of alcohol is, he drank, then drank, then drank then all of the bottles of wine were already done. The blonde also chuckled at the memory of this as when Itama and Kawarama found out that he was drinking, they scolded him but found out he wasn't drunk. They were also surprised that he was gambling in his Haru identity as funds for his Tamashi Organization.

"Hmph, Kakashi, I now found another eternal rival asides from you. A young child that challenged me into a drinking contest and he won the match".

"And you lost your money because of it", Kakashi deadpanned. "Whoever that kid was, he's sure a monster. What's his name?"

Guy had a sweatdrop with this. "I forgot to ask and I also forgot what he looks like".

* * *

Naruto in his Haru identity is flying around the ocean, deciding to explore a little bit more then a strong wind blew him off into an island. In that island, he could feel the intense gravity plus he was forced out of his Haru form returning him into his Naruto form.

Naruto pondered at this and he saw that the island is filled with pink plants, male animals that were feminine looking. The sky is pink and the winds were filled with a feminine scent. He followed the scent and was astounded that a scary looking man was having long and brown curly hair, a pink dress and pink high-heeled shoes.

"A new face, I like it, I like it".

The blonde then cringed at this then decided to fly but he can't.

"Why run away, boy? I can see the heart of a maiden is in you".

"Negative Ghost!". Naruto was then surprised that no ghost came out of his palm.

"You were trying to use chakra, boy. Unfortunately, you cannot use chakra into this island. That is a bad bad mode for you. Rest assured as you are maiden in heart".

Naruto was scared out of his wits then he found himself surrounded by gay men then the blonde proceeded to run off.

"Don't be so ashamed boy", one of the gays shouted.

"We are here to awaken your maiden heart".

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto just run and run until he found a hiding place then stayed there until it reached night. He then saw that stars in the night skys were heart shapes then the meteorites falling were also heart-shaped.

"Just what in the hell is going on?", Naruto cried comedically. "I just want to go home!", he shouted.

 _Inside the Palace of the Island…_

"Akira-chan, there's a shinobi in the island. He still refuses to accept heart of a maiden".

"I will use that secret technique on him", Akira just laughed.

The next morning, Naruto found himself surrounded by gays.

"I wanted to get out of this hell place. Let me out", he shouted.

"We'll let you escape on a condition that you should fight win and fight one of us. You should wear our combat gear".

"Combat gear…", the blonde muttered.

Then, the fighting event was set. The gays were cheering. A man wearing purple heels, pink nail polish, a make-up and a lolita style dress was there. He then clenched his hands.

"So the combat attire they're saying…is this girlish dress", the blonde then shouted comedically.

"You're cuuuuttteee!", the gays shouted.

"Silence, you idiots". Naruto had a vein on his forehead. "I've been training hard for four months, doing all those exercises. All I need to do is to defeat my opponent then go home as much as possible".

"AHHHHH", the gays shouted with hearts on their eyes. "AKIRA-CHAAAN".

"You're also my opponent? Well, I'm not holding back!"

Naruto then proc eeded to punch and kick the gay Akira but Akira managed to dodge and evaying the attack.

While kicking high enough, Naruto noticed something out of the ordinary.

' _There's something wrong with his way of fighting'_

He then noticed that the gay was looking on something and smirking devilishly.

' _Don't tell me this idiot is…'_

"That underwear really looks good on you", he said with excitement on his voice.

Naruto then stopped kicking then clenched his lolita dress tightly. "Wait, I'm a guy. Why should I ashamed if my underwear is seen?"

"That means your heart is astray", Akira replied.

"STOP IT", the blonde then shouted then he kicked again. This time, Akira caught Naruto's foot.

Then, the gay then looked on Naruto's underneath on the blonde's dress, "Oi, stop it!"

"Why don't you just accept it that you have a heart of a maiden? Now for my secret technique. Newkama Kempo: Awakening of a Maiden's Heart!".

Naruto, perceiving this as an attack was surprised that Akira held him in a gentle manner. The blonde then felt some strangeness creeping into his body.

' _It's just some underwear. But why do I feel like this?'_

The blonde was now lost on his thoughts that he was dancing with Akira already. He was then thrown upwards. "KYAA!"

' _Why did I scream like a girl? No… No way'_

He was then caught on by Akira in a bridal style. The gay was continuing dancing.

' _I think, I think, I think I'm losing of myself already'_

Naruto's face then lit up in a smile.

Later that day, a group of gays were running on the side of a beach with feminine laughter and carrying their heels. Then a certain blonde was running alongside them, becoming gay himself.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter. Done and done. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

**Hey guys. I'm back now. Sorry for the delay because lots of exams plus some diseases so here is it, another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fight**

"I don't want to do this anymore", Naruto spoke as he panted, only wearing a speedo and nothing else.

"I'm not ashamed of just wearing any speedo. I'm a man, and a man isn't ashamed of what he was!"

"Oh Naruto-kyun, you keep on resisting, come, wear the dress", Akira said. The gays kept on forcing it on him and he ran and ran. It has been two months and he spent each day of his life running and running. For the blonde, it was hell.

"You have nowhere to go, Naruto-kyun", the gays said in unison.

Naruto panted heavily. Knowing he cannot use chakra, he relied on brute force alone. "I will go back no matter what it takes. I need to go back to my relatives. I don't want to be stuck for eternity in this island. If I don't go back, Itama and Kawarama will cry. I don't want to see them cry!".

Naruto raised his legs and delivered a powerful kick to the gays. His legs were burning bright of flames, then he panted heavily.

Akira then got up and praised the blonde, "Truly, you have the heart of a man. However, I mustn't let you go!".

He then charged and no other choice, Naruto ran again. He ran and ran until he felt the gays were shouting in despair.

"NARUTO-KYUN! COME BACK!"

The blonde found himself floating. "My chakra's back. No, this isn't chakra. I just walked on the air by brute force alone". He then chuckled then shouted back, "I'M NOT COMING BACK INTO THIS ISLAND ANYMORE YOU GAYS. I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, JUST GOT OUT OF HELL!"

Naruto then ran and ran on air, seeing the vast expense of the ocean below. He wore nothing, only except a speedo. He ran and ran until he felt his chakra coming back. It felt like days until the blonde found his way back into the Elemental Nations. He landed gracefully after running on air, then he panted heavily.

"I can feel it, my chakra is back".

Naruto then felt different as a portal opened in front of him then before he knew it, he was swallowed. Soon he found himself into the expense of the void, then he landed into a strange place devoid of life, only a pure of nothingness.

"A lifeform that came just to befoul this realm. I wonder, how this one came here".

The blonde heard a voice and followed the direction of the voice, only to see two people with strange appearances and with horns.

' _Such enormous chakra. Also, they have the Byakugan. They aren't Hyuga I can tell'_ , Naruto thought.

"I didn't mean to come into this realm of yours. I only wanted to go home",was all of Naruto's reply.

"You didn't mean, to? You dare disrespect a god. Not only you came into our realm unexpectedly, ye also show some indecency".

Naruto twitched at this and replied, "What's wrong if I'm only in my underwear? I'm a man so I shouldn't be ashamed".

Hearing this, the man laughed. The blonde was surprised that the man was suddenly on front of him and lifted up the hair that covered his eyes.

"I see. So this is the reason that brought you here".

Naruto, fearful that the man would take his eyes, remembering that the Uchiha used to do the same, he used his Rinnegan and switched places with the other man at the back. The two men were surprised at this sudden display of power, and saw the blonde running away.

"Kinshiki", the man ordered. Kinshiki nodded . He then attacked Naruto with a range of chakra weapons and the blonde, upon seeing this, he switched with the man on the back. The said man was hit by the attack but managed to block it. Naruto then switched places with Kinshiki and delivered a kick to the huge man sending him a considerable distance away.

(Naruto's Rinnegan allows him to switch places, teleport and make empty spaces explode. This is Territory, similar to Minerva Orland's magic in Fairy Tail. The appearance of Naruto's orbs would be similar to Minerva's orbs which contain wave like matter and resembles a tomoe. I won't describe Territory, just look on what does it look like)

"You have an interesting, ability, son of man", Kinshiki said.

"Don't take my eyes away from me", the blonde said firmly. "This is one of my abilities, Territory, Absolute Dominion over space".

He then extended his hands and there were several explosions at the men's back. However, they emerged unfazed.

' _I can't just beat this two. There chakra levels are beyond overwhelming or should I say stronger than a bijuu. Just what the hell are they'._

"Momoshiki-sama, this child's chakra can be a par on our own", Kinshiki said.

"Hmph!", was Momoshiki's reply. "Your eyes are mine".

Knowing that he doesn't stand a chance on these mysterious beings, Naruto flew very fast, tow which the two people also followed.

"I just want to go back. Just what the hell do you want from me?"

"Your chakra!", Momoshiki shouted. "We'll use your chakra to make a cinnabar panacea to prolong our lives". The two then sped up chasing the young blonde. The blonde then stopped and shifted places towards a nearby rock which caused the two flying beings to bump on the rock midair.

"I guess you wanted immortality."

Momoshiki and Kinshiki grinned then were suddenly near on Naruto's face.

"You have the blood of the Otsutsuki flowing inside of you", Momoshiki said. "And the powers that your eyes possess, appears only once in a millenium".

' _I must find a way to convince these two to make me come home. Otherwise, I'll be stuck here, be it dead or alive'._

"From what I've heard your name is Momoshiki. Please, just let me return home. I need to kill a certain someone. He wanted to use the juubi to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi which traps the whole world in a genjutsu. That's abuse of free will, and I shall not allow it to happen", Naruto tried to explain in a pleading tone.

Upon the hearing the word Infinite Tsukuyomi, Momoshiki looked at Kinshiki then spoke, "Kaguya's doing". He then smiled.

"Kaguya?"

"The former matriarch of the Otsutsuki Clan, she came into your world together with the rest to guard the Shinju. We should wait to harvest that world, however, thanks to you, human, that we managed to know of her plans".

"We-wait. I don't get what's going on. What do you really want?", Naruto blurted out while panting.

"You dare disrespect Momoshiki-sama with your tone of voice, child", Kinshiki shouted.

"Enough Kinshiki. I thought you already knew what we wanted. We want your chakra and I sense Kaguya's chakra inside of you".

"Kaguya's chakra...", a dawn of realization dawned on Naruto as to what the two Otsutsuki were referring. "Kyuubi".

"The Rikudou Sennin fought the juubi and he became the first jinchuuriki. Upon his death, he separated the bijuu and sealed the remnant of the juubi, the Gedo Mazou into the moon. Years later, Madara awakened the Rinnegan and summoned the Gedo Mazou from the moon in an attempt to resurrect the juubi to cast the infinite tsukuyomi. If the jutsu were to be casted, then", Naruto muttered.

"Kaguya will be back. One of her scattered chakra is inside you", Momoshiki finished off.

"So then the true purpose of the infinite tsukuyomi is to amass large amounts of chakra in order to revive this Kaguya. And once Madara will be the jinchuuriki, his body will serve as a vessel to resurrect the ancient enemy", Naruto stated.

' _Wait a moment. These two, I believe are Kaguya's enemies. The purpose of the infinite tsukuyomi, is to turn those trapped into soldiers to fight this two off. Kaguya and the juubi are one'._

"You wanted to harvest our world and I already got it that with this harvest, you do not care upon innocent lives".

"So then? Will you give us your chakra?", Momoshiki asked. "I'll just give you a swift death and not torture you any further".

"Of course not. The both of you, you are strong. I don't hold a chance of winning against the both of you", Naruto said.

' _If I can only convince this two'._

Suddenly, as if in instinct, the blonde blurted out, "I can help you gain immortality without harvesting our world. I can see earthbound souls and only I can see them. I can stop time. My Rinnegan is different. Just trust me. If you'll give me 30% of your chakra and a portion of your soul, your eternal youth is secured".

Naruto then explained everything, his goals, his wants of revenge against the Uchiha especially Obito and Madara.

"Please, Momoshiki-san, Kinshiki-san, please be a member of Tamashi. While you donate a portion of your soul every three months, you'll get to absorb more chakra by disposing of people and wait for the right moment to strike down on Kaguya. As you can see, on my current condition, I cannot fight Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki. You're the only hope I have. I plead of you, oh great gods",. Naruto then knelt down then touched his head on the ground.

Both Otsutsuki just observed him with glee, "You beg of us to save this world of yours from Kaguya? Pathetic. We wanted chakra and I won't give my chakra and soul to you. However, I'll agree to help you with this quest of yours but I shall not agree with your demands unless you gave us eternal youth, human", Momoshiki stated.

The blonde then stood up and said, "It's a deal then".

A few moments later on, a mysterious portal later opened up and both Otsutsuki looked on this portal . The three were sucked on it, leaving no trace of them.

Naruto was then in a place with large roots of trees and he felt several chakra signatures, as if a lot of the population of a village were in there.

"Why does bad luck follow me around?", Naruto then scratched his head.

He felt the two Otsutsukis' chakra signature but he knew both were separated from each other and they were kilometers away.

"First, the gays were chasing me then I managed to escape. I don't have a problem in only a black speedo though but another bad luck followed me around as a portal brought me into another realm then in this place. All I want is to go home though."

In a distance, he saw a white haired man fighting several shinobi, and he saw Guy using the Eight Gates to fight off this man.

' _The Eight Gates, that's the Gate of Death. If I don't help Guy, he'll die. I still might be able to save him from death'._

The blonde then rushed towards the fight. Using his Territory, an orb appeared between the two people fighting, and out there came out a blonde, wearing only a speedo.

"Na-Naruto?", Minato said. ' _Wait, this is not Naruto. He's a child, and there's something wrong'._

"Guy-sensei, who is this guy?", Naruto asked.

"Who are you?", Guy asked as he was in his Final Gate of Death.

"Rinnegan? Don't tell me... Uchiha Madara!", Naruto then pointed out to the man.

' _This sensation, it's different. Somehow, it feels as if it's the future itself. Or another parallel dimension. These roots, I've seen these in the previous realm I came from. It's the Shinju'._

"Naruto. No, you're not Naruto. Naruto isn't a child", Madara spoke.

' _I need to make up an alibi of sorts. Think Naruto, think'._

"Of course, I'm not Naruto. I take it you wish to resurrect the juubi and to control this world using an extremely powerful genjutsu to achieve this illusory peace of yours and you're bringing in the revival of an ancient enemy", he explained.

"Hmph, for you to come here to interrupt our fight, kid. You don't only have guts but also some indecency", Madara answered back. "You do not know what transpired about the world wars. First shinobi world war, second shinobi world war, third shinobi world war. Only hatred came out of these wars as Hashirama's legacy became trash. "

Naruto's head twitched at this. "I'm not ashamed wearing this attire because I'm a man. Back to the topic, I do not agree with this principle of yours. Just what would Izuna say if he sees you like this".

Upon hearing his brother's name spoke upon, Madara lashed out, attacking the blonde with a black orbs.

"Territory", Naruto muttered and he switched places with Madara to which the Uchiha was wounded out with his own attack. Naruto then switched places with Guy and delivered a Territory coated punch to the ancient Uchiha sending him a considerable distance away and after that, he used his Territory to envelop Guy in his orb then the blonde spoke, "Rinnegan, reverse Guy's time. Bring his state to the past before he used the Gate of Death". Not a minute or two, the red shroud encasing the Green Beast subsided and the onlookers were surprised that only few wounds were left on Guy's body and not a single effect of the Gate of Death was seen on him. He then teleported the man into his back.

Madara then stood up then laughed, seeing a portion of the blonde's eye emerging from his hair.

"I see, you have the Rinnegan! Those eyes would perfectly fit mine".

Gaara then looked towards the young blonde then thought, ' _Rinnegan?'_

Naruto extended his right arm and fired a wave of Territory jutsu. As Madara was about to absorb, he was surprised to find out that he cannot absorb the technique, and it left a minor burn on his arm.

"You!", the Uchiha growled.

Naruto then made a peace sign then touched his left palm on his right hand in a peace sign. "Ih Ragdo".

The Uchiha was then caught inside an orb. "What?!"

The blonde then wove his arms in a circular motion while he folded his little finger on his left hand, "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus!", he shouted. Streams of his territory were erupting from the ground.

"Who is he and what is he muttering about?", Lee spoke.

"I don't what it is but it sounds ominous", Gaara replied.

"That is...", Minato muttered.

"Minato-sensei", Kakashi said wearingly.

"It's the Yakuma 18 War Gods Kinjutsu".

"Yagdo Rigora!", Naruto finished off. Then there stood a large statue with intricate designs on it which then the statue became an orb of light then exploded, reaching the sky and was seen by several people. After about a few seconds, the light subsided. There stood Madara, bleeding and grinning heavily.

"That's one of the 18 Yakuma War Gods kinjutsu, of the extinct Yakuma clan. And you were able to command that jutsu. A kinjutsu that uses large amounts of chakra and is composed primarily of senjutsu", Madara said while smiling. "You only don't have the Rinnegan but you've also got interesting jutsus in your arsenal".

"Kid, go away from here. You're not safe here!". Minato then went near the young blonde then gripped his arm. Naruto then looked towards the fourth hokage then said, "Madara is my enemy. I must stop him. If he won't be stopped, his body will serve as a vessel to revive an ancient enemy".

At that moment then, the Naruto of that world arrived and glanced at the young one.

"Naruto", called Minato.

"Sorry, I'm late, Dad. Dad, this kid, I sensed his chakra. He's got the same chakra as mine"., Naruto said in a serious matter.

The Naruto with the Rinnegan then laughed and said, "I am you, you are me, only I awakened the Rinnegan. I came from another world and I have no idea why I came in here. But it seems this'll be a heck of a battle if don't explain to this Uchiha what the hell is going on. For you not to confuse me, just call me Haru". He then smiled.

"Madara, the Infinite Tsukuyomi's true purpose is not world peace but for your body to serve as a vessel to facilitate the revival of Otsutsuki Kaguya. She and the juubi are one. Once you become the jinchuuriki of the juubi, you'll become her and she'll be alive again. The Rikudou Sennin wouldn't do a thing like this. He wouldn't enslave the world in a genjutsu to achieve absolute peace", Haru explained in a pleading tone. "Just stop this madness, Uchiha Madara".

"And why should I believe you? The Infinite Tsukuyomi is an Uchiha jutsu and I even read it on the Uchiha tablet itself that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is a way for world peace", Madara said angrily.

"The Infinite Tsukuyomi is not a way to achieve world peace. It is to turn the entirety of the world into soldiers to fight us. And those soldiers were the White Zetsu", a voice was heard.

Haru heard it then he saw Momoshiki, clutching Black Zetsu, "This is not your will, Uchiha Madara. This is Kaguya's will. She left this for her to be revived and I believe that this one also manipulated the entirety of the Uchiha Stone Tablet for you to awaken the Rinnegan, isn't that right, Black Zetsu?"

"You...you. I'm Madara's will, not Kaguya's!"

"Don't lie. Kaguya's afraid of me that's why she casted the Infinite Tsukuyomi in the first place", Momoshiki said in a sadistic tone. Without a second thought, he turned Black Zetsu into a fruit then ate it and the other shinobi who witnessed this ordeal was disgusted by the actions that Momoshiki made.

Momoshiki was then fast enough that he grabbed Haru on his arm then said, "That Rinnegan of yours is the fault why we're stuck in this place, and you must control that ability or else we'll be stuck in this world for eternity".

Haru just scratched his head.

* * *

 **Guys done for the 8th Chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
